


Out Sick

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

You never got sick on hunts. Ever. It was always at the bunker, and even then, it was still rare. But no, this time, you had to get sick on the hunt. Sam and Dean told you not to worry, that they could handle the case, but you didn’t want to stay behind. You never wanted to stay behind. You always went with them, you never stayed at the bunker. You were sick, though, and Sam insisted that you stayed at the motel and got some rest.

“Sam, I don’t want to feel useless! I want to go with, I can rest when we get back to the bunker!” you said. Your voice sounded nasally because you were so congested, making you sound a lot less convincing.

“Y/N, you’re not useless. You’ll be here, and if something goes wrong, we’ll call you. In the meantime, take a shower and try to get some rest, okay?”

“But Sam…”

“Y/N, please.” Sam looked at you with those puppy-dog eyes and you melted.

“Fine. But this is the only time I’m sitting out, alright?”

“Sam, let’s go,” Dean called from the car.

Sam started to walk out, then he looked back at you. “We’ll be back soon, okay?” You nodded and watched them leave you behind. You looked around the empty motel room and sat down on the bed. Sam was right. You felt like shit. You were congested, you had a massive headache and a fever. You were exhausted and you hadn’t done anything today besides research. You took a long hot shower, hoping it would help you relax a bit so you could fall asleep easily. When you got out of the shower, you turned on the ringer on your phone and went to sleep.  
_____

You woke up when Sam and Dean came back to the motel. “Hey, guys,” you said groggily. “How did it go?”

“Took down the rugaru with no problem,” Dean answered. “Did we wake you up?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Go back to sleep, we’ll be quiet,” Sam said.

You just nodded and laid back down. 

“Go,” you heard Dean whisper.

“No, Dean…”

“Sammy.” You heard Sam sigh. “Come on, Sam.” Dean said something else, but you couldn’t hear it.

“Are you sure?”

“Dude, when have I ever steered you wrong?” He paused. “Okay, don’t answer that. But I know I’m right.”

They stopped talking and one of them got into the shower; the other one walked toward your bed. He sat down next to you and you turned your head to see who it was. “Sam?” you asked.

He looked at you, eyes wide, as if he weren’t expecting you to look over at him. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I almost was, but I felt you sit down.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll just—” He started to stand.

You sat up. “No, Sam. Stay.” You smiled at him, and he sat back down on the bed. “You know, you were right.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I feel like total shit. I’m exhausted, I have an awful headache, and I’ve got a fever. I didn’t need to be hunting today. Thanks for making me stay behind. I still felt completely useless, though.”

“Y/N, you’ll never be useless. You help us out more than you know. You’re an amazing hunter and you are great at research. You are anything but useless.”

You gave Sam a small smile. “Thank you.” You laid back down, Sam lying next to you. He put his arms around you and held you close. You were freezing, and his arms were the warmest place to be. You fell asleep quite easily with him holding you, happy he finally made a move. You would have to thank Dean in the morning


End file.
